


Costume Party

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and JC argue over costumes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Party

"You want me to wear a what?"

JC rolled his eyes at Justin, who apparently just wasn't getting it. "A sari. I mean, I'm not really sure how you'd put it on. But don't worry! I'll just wrap it around you and try to make it look good. It'll be awesome, I promise."

Justin stomped his foot. There was no way he was wearing pink silk out in public, ever, he didn't care what JC said. "Why can't _I_ wear the curtain?" he whined.

"It's called a kurta, not a curtain, you moron. I had to buy the pyjamas to fit me, since I didn't know what size you wore. Besides, you're the one with the higher pitched voice."

"And you're the one who likes to wear jangly bracelets. So what?"

JC grinned at Justin. "I'll be wearing bracelets too. That way we'll match each other. C'mon Justin, how many other people would think to show up as a Bollywood couple?"

Justin scowled. "I swear to god JC, I am never going to a costume party with you ever again."


End file.
